Use of a mobile phone is changing from a state in that the mobile phone was conventionally mainly used for conversation, to a state in that the mobile phone is additionally used to utilize the Internet. Accompanied with this change, the mobile phone has been used more frequently to make a payment such as a browsing fee for use of charged contents, an Internet shopping payment, or a like other than a telephone bill. Generally, the mobile phone is used as a payment method for a charge or a cost, a settlement method such as a transfer or an automatic transfer. Other than these settlement method, a settlement method using an IC (Integrated Circuit) card is practically used.
Moreover, needs of the mobile phone are also diversified. In order to correspond to the diversified needs, the mobile phone that conducts communication and settlement is spreading, in which a main part of the mobile phone is mounted with a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card or the IC card for settlement.
A SIM card is used as the IC card for communication and is used by inserting into a mobile device (the mobile phone, a mobile terminal, or a like). Information (subscriber ID or a like) of a user of the mobile device and information of speed dials and a telephone book are stored. Since the subscriber ID is written in the SIM card, communication can be conducted from any mobile device by inserting the SIM card if the mobile device supports the SIM card.
The subscriber ID is a number to the SIM card in that number is given by a mobile communication entrepreneur when a user applies for service provided from the mobile communication entrepreneur and is registered. This subscriber ID is stored in the SIM card, and is automatically transmitted when the communication is conducted via the SIM card.
The IC card for settlement is an IC card that is used by inserting into the mobile phone. A credit number is stored in this IC card. Alternatively, an IC card storing cybermoney may be used.
This mobile phone has advantages in that the entire mobile phone is not necessary to be replaced with another mobile phone but only a main part of the mobile phone is replaced with that of another mobile phone when the user buys another mobile phone to replace, and then the same SIM card can be continuously used. In addition, even if he mobile phone possessed by the user is not available to use due to a problem such as being out of order or out of battery supply, it is possible for the user to communicate by inserting the SIM card into another mobile phone.
Moreover, since the IC card for settlement is embodied in the mobile phone, various payments can be conducted by using the mobile phone. Furthermore, if the IC card stores the cybermoney, an immediate settlement can be realized in a case of making a payment for the browsing fee for use of charged contents and for Internet shopping.
Problems occur in a case of loss or a theft of the mobile phone mounting the above-described SIM card and IC card for settlement. That is, when a third person communicates by using the mobile phone, an original owner who is used to possess the mobile phone is charged for this communication fee. Similarly, the third person used the mobile phone and made a payment, the nominee of the IC card for settlement is charged for this payment.
In order to manage problems described above, the original owner of the mobile phone is required to make communication with a telephone number registered in the SIM card impossible, so as for the SIM card that is lost or stolen not to be used. That is, the original owner reports the telephone number registered to the SIM card to the mobile phone entrepreneur. By this report, a setting of a switching device is changed, so that it becomes impossible to communicate by using the SIM card.
Even if it is impossible to communicate by using the SIM card of the mobile phone that is lost or stolen, it is still possible to communicate by inserting another SIM card possessed by the third person to the mobile phone that is lost or stolen. In this case, since the third person who made communication is charged, there is not problem with respect to this charge.
Moreover, in order not to limit use of the IC card of the mobile telephone that is lost or stolen, a setting of the mobile telephone should be changed. However, conventionally in a case in which the SIM card possessed by the third person is inserted into the mobile phone that is lost or stolen and a payment is made by using the IC card inserted into the mobile phone that is lost or stolen, since the mobile phone that is lost or stolen cannot be specified, it is impossible to change a setting of the mobile phone (including the IC card for settlement and the SIM card).
Considering the above-problems, an object of the present invention is to simplify a setting change of the mobile phone.